


Acceptance

by Bluphelis



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fae & Fairies, Gen, I wrote this two years ago and am finally posting it, Mayfly-December, No Plot, Silly, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluphelis/pseuds/Bluphelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every Christmas comes Lucy, and with her... acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. ...Kind of more Jack-centric than I intended, but I'm still pretty happy with it. Anyway, enjoy!

Christmas was only a few days away and as always, the North Pole was running at full steam. 

It was enough to make Jack want to scream.

It was true that Lucy's “magic” hug had melted his frozen heart and had warmed him up to the season, but he was still Jack Frost. And Jack Frost tended to be nippy.

After the start of every winter, he would begin freezing over again. He had no choice, it was part of the job. He made sure to never get as bad as he had during _that_ Christmas, but he still had his moments where he did something he knew he shouldn't have.

Yet... everyone was okay with that. They had come to accept that Jack was going to be Jack. They just kept a better eye on him, as well as anything that might catch the attention of the sprite's impish nature.

Of course, they were also okay with it because they knew Lucy was coming.

Lucy had returned to the North Pole every Christmas after _that_ one, and had actually become friends with the turned Fae, despite what he had done to her parents. 

That second Christmas when her and her family had returned, Jack apologized for what he had done. It had taken everything he had, but after stewing on it for a year, he knew it had to be done. (It probably helped that Scott had threatened to sic the reindeer on him if he didn't.)

Neil and Laura forgave him, albeit with reluctance. Lucy didn't say anything. She seemed hesitant, even as she approached him. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when she suddenly smiled and hugged him for all she was worth.

He couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug, the ice on him thawing and melting once again. 

_“I take it I'm forgiven then?”_

After that, the two were near inseparable. 

It wasn't long before Lucy started joining in on his pranks. True, she usually nipped many of them in the bud, but if the prank was harmless enough, she would let it slide. 

Neil and Laura didn't know how to take Lucy spending her time with him, although Scott did his best to convince them that Jack was a good guy now. Even with the apology, he was still someone they feared.

Jack found he couldn't care less, and was even happy. He still had a reputation to uphold, even if it had been considerably softened due to Lucy and her “cutesy-ness.”

So, having his fill of the large workshop and the constant hot cocoa and cookies the elves were forcing upon him, he went outside, and waited.

Lucy was coming, and with her hug, he could make it through another winter, through another season of accepting that he was Jack Frost, and that he would always be in the shadow of Christmas.


End file.
